


Denial

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Caught between the cat's paws.





	Denial

Kuro eyed the tall, Karasuno middle blocker with a gleaming gaze, drilling his stare into the back of the blonde's head until he turned around, irritated at the constant stare.

He pulled his drink bottle away from his lips “….what is it Kuroo-san?”

“Nothing.” The cat’s eyes narrowed, a mischievous spark lighting them up.

“Oh is that so. If that’s the case I’ll be taking my leave.” Tsukishima began making his way to gymnasium door, fatigue making for a good excuse to retire for the night.

“You seem to be in a rush.”

“I’m not.” Tsukishima replied curtly, almost instantaneously, turning around to shoot a glare at the Nekoma captain.

“You are Tsukki!” Bokuto chimed in, popping up from seemingly nowhere to stand behind Kuroo.

“Even the idiot here can tell.” Kuroo grinned pointing back at the owl and Tsukishima frowned, his lips drawing into a tight line.

 

“Tell us about it.”

“About what.”

“You’re going to see someone right? Is it one of the managers?” The smirk on Kuroo’s face grew devilishly wide and Tsukishima cursed himself for putting himself under the apprenticeship of someone so ridiculously observant.

“O-of course not. We’ve been praticing for a while and I’m still growing. Need to rest up and everything.” He forced a smile and put a hand to the back of his head, feigning regret at his own exit.

“ ’s that so! Well then see you Tsukki!” Bokuto took the bait without question, turning to bother Akaashi for extra tosses and Tsukishima thanked the gods that the Fukurodani ace was so dense.

It left Kuroo to pressure the blonde to give in, hands on his hips as he treaded over, eyes still swimming with curiosity.

“What’s she like hmm? Is she cute?”

Tsukishima could feel his patience crumbling, but his resolve stood strong, “it’s none of your business Kuroo-san.”

“Oh so you  _are_ seeing someone?”

The blonde looked to the side, keeping his lips pursed in case the answer came tumbling out of his mouth in the form of a stubborn retort.

“Who is it?” Bokuto, who had had his ears open rushed over, head bobbing eagerly in wait for Tsukishima’s answer. Akaashi followed queue and Tsukishima hoped that perhaps the setter could help tame the two animals before him.

“Is it because you’re scared we’ll steal them away from you?” Akaashi commented nonchalantly, his expression making it difficult to tell whether he was a joking or not. Either way the blonde made a mental note never to trust these people again.

“Woah really?! I mean I do think that I’m quite handsome.” Bokuto exclaimed, slicking his hair back.

“Haha of course not!” Tsukishima laughed airily, backing towards the door, “but if you’ll excuse-”

 

“Tsukishima. You done yet?” an ill timed voice rang out from the doorway, the blonde middle blocker turning to find his team’s dark haired setter glaring at him.

 

“ _Oh, oh_?”

“ _Oh, oh, oh_?”

The feline and the owl raised their brows, exchanging uncomfortably knowing looks.

“I guess you’re excused since your boyfriend’s here to pick you up.” Kuroo smiled, “You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, rushing out the door without a proper bow to his seniors before he left.

 

“What’s wrong Tsukishima? You alright?” Kageyama asked, trotting after the flustered blonde, “You tired?”

“Everything’s fine.” Tsukishima smiled with an uncomfortable amount of malice pouring out from the cracks of his words.

“Is that so.” the setter responded, preoccupied with rolling the sleeves of his jumper down, “then let’s get dinner, I’m starving.”

 

And for once Tsukishima was thankful that his boyfriend was so dense.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble moved from my blog with some slight edits.
> 
> The prompt being: Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto learning about Tsukki's relationship with Kags and teasing the heck out of him
> 
> I didn't stick entirely to the prompt itself but I think it really pushed me out of my comfort zone since I don't really write for any other characters beyond Tsukishima and Kageyama.... Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
